


Lucas' Choice

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Lucas has to choose between Zay and Farkle.





	

Lucas got a text from Riley and Maya to meet at Topanga's.

When Lucas got to Topanga's he walked inside.

Maya saw him and said, "Hey Huckleberry!"

Lucas said "Hey" and walked over to where Maya and Riley were sitting.

He saw a scale and two bags of jelly beans.

He looks at Maya and Riley and says, "What's with the scale and jelly beans?"

Maya smiles, "Well Huckleberry since you can't choose if you want to be with either Zay or Farkle," Maya looks at Riley, "we thought that this would be a good way to help."

Lucas takes a deep breath, "Why can't I choose both of them?! Why is everyone making me choose?! You (Lucas points to Maya) you (this time Lucas points at Riley), Zay, and Farkle all want me to choose who to be with! Farkle and Zay are two of my best friends and I love both of them."

Lucas storms out of Topanga's.

Maya and Riley, "Lucas wait!!!"

Maya and Riley run out of Topanga's.

Lucas is already gone.

* * *

 

Lucas is back in his room.

He's spread out over his bed with his eyes closed.

His phone has been ringing constantly with messages and phone calls from Maya and Riley.

He knows he should talk to them and that they're only trying to help.

He sighs.

* * *

 

He starts dozing off when he hears a noise.

As he is sitting up he sees his window opening.

Zay climbs through the window first and Farkle climbs in after him.

**Zay** : We should have used the door. It's more polite.

**Farkle** : What if the door was locked?

Zay gives Farkle a look, "Then we knock."

Farkle looks at Zay, "What if he didn't answer?!"

**Zay** : Then we keep knocking until he does!

He watches them with a smile. He decides to break up their argument.

**Lucas** : Hey.

Farkle and Zay look over at Lucas.

**Farkle** : Maya and Riley told us what happened.

Lucas sighs, "I feel bad about what happened. I know they were trying to help."

Farkle and Zay walk over to Lucas' bed and sit down.

**Lucas** : I don't understand why everyone if making me choose.

He looks at Farkle and Zay, "Your two of my best friends and I love the both of you. So, why do I have to choose?"

Farkle and Zay look at each other. Farkle sighs, "Your right."

He looks at Farkle with shock, "I'm right?"

Zay looks at Farkle and then at Lucas, "We shouldn't have been pushing you to choose." Zay looks at Farkle again, "We decided that you don't have to choose."

He looks at them with shock, "Really?"

Zay and Farkle both smile and say, "Really." He smiles and hugs Zay and Farkle. They hug him back.

Zay and Farkle, "We can all be together."

They all smile and continue to hug.


End file.
